Elara
Elara is the 4th of 6 planets in a single-star solar system. It is a relatively small world, but filled with numerous species of animals and plants, and various humanoid races. System statistics *'Primary:' **'Type:' *'No. of planets:' 6 *'Other features:' Asteroid belt Elara *'Diameter:' 6,350.3 km *'Circumference:' 39,900 km :the above map is incomplete. Only the continent of Phaara has been created at this point. Other continents will be added as they are completed. Elara is the name of the fictional planet that makes up the fantasy setting for the Koridian Series of novels. The name is archaic, referring to the goddess who was the mother of the gods. It consists of various continents and islands, including Phaara, Tellana, Anaea, Atlona, and the islands that make up Morna Yael, including the mysterious and mystical Moon Isles. History reveals that the world was split into two major epochs, pre- and post-cataclysm. Major events further sub-divide pre-cataclysmic history, such as the birth of the non-human races, The Cleansing, and the rule of the Wizard Princes. Post-cataclysmic history really only has two major divisions – the Dark Age that immediately followed the Cataclysm, and the current Age of Enlightenment. Elara is orbited by three moons, named Itaras, Gisalyn and Moraal after early Elaran heroes. Continents Anaea Anaea may not have been the birthplace of humanity on Elara, but it has been referred to as the “cradle of civilization.” The continent is composed to two large, very close island land masses. The smaller of the two was the original home of the Valeri, also known as the Ancients. Though they soon covered their island with cities, they refrained from colonizing the surrounding, larger island of Anaea-raan too heavily. The Ancients tried to leave Anaea-raan as close to its natural state as possible. Thousands of years later, when magical experimentation began creating other sentient species (most notably the elves and dwarves) and magical beasts, they were given Anaea-raan as their home. The Elven and Dwarven kingdoms overlapped in many places, with the elves mainly inhabiting the forests and the dwarves mainly inhabiting the hills and mountains. The Cleansing virtually wiped out the Valeri, leaving Valeria totally uninhabited. The Wizard Princes refused to live there, and the entire island has remained devoid of civilization to this day. Elven ships patrol the surrounding waters, turning back all who may stray too close. Fortunately, the shape of Anaea-raan protects Valeria very well. Phaara The largest and most populated continent on Elara, Phaara is home to a dozen well established countries and five times as much uninhabited land. Tellana Tellana is the second largest continent, and also runs second in population. There is a great deal of trade between Tellana and Phaara. There is not, however, much in the way of immigration or emigration between the two. The people of Tellana seem to be content where they are. Atlona The smallest continent in terms of land area, the countries of Atlona do have economic ties with both Phaara and Tellana, but diplomatic relations are virtually non-existent. Atlona seems to be content to be left alone, for the most part. Morna Yael Composed of thousands of islands in hundreds of island chains, Morna Yael is less of a continent and more of a convenient name for a region dominated by water. The most famous chain here is the Moon Isles. Flora and fauna, both, are rare and exotic – results of thousands of years of isolated evolution, and exposure to overwhelming magical forces. Other features Miranor Miranor is the name of the planet in a twin orbit with Elara. *